The invention relates to a restraint for a drive assembly of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a restraint which is connected to a vehicle body structure and to a vehicle engine. The invention also relates to a method of restraining a drive assembly of a motor vehicle.
This application claims the priority of Germany application no. 196 13 870.1 filed in Germany on Apr. 6, 1996, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
A restraining strip between a vehicle front engine and a vehicle body is known from Baumann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,321, in which one end of the strip is fixed to the engine and the other end of the strip is fixed to the body. The strip is stretched to support the engine following partial deformation of the body structure.
A goal of the invention is to provide a restraint for a drive assembly of a motor vehicle that can be mounted in simple fashion and ensures a guided movement of the assembly in the event of a collision.
This and other goals have been achieved according to the present invention by providing a restraint for a drive assembly of a motor vehicle, comprising: a cable having two ends; at least one clamping device connected to a vehicle body cross member, the two ends of the cable being fastened in the clamping device such that the cable forms a loop arc; and a holder connected with an engine, the holder receiving the loop arc.
This and other goals have also been achieved according to the present invention by providing a method of restraining a drive assembly of a motor vehicle, comprising the steps of: (a) coupling two ends of a cable to a vehicle body structure such that said cable forms a loop arc; and (b) coupling said loop arc to a vehicle drive assembly.
The present invention advantageously restrains the drive assembly of a mid-engine, located immediately behind the seat, in a safe position during a collision via the cable restraint, preventing vehicle occupants from being endangered. The cable restraint is located in a position such that oscillating movements of the drive assembly are permitted while the drive assembly is held essentially in its mounting position or in a tilted position.
The cable restraint is installed in simple fashion, with its free ends being mounted separately and at a distance from one another in a cross member of the vehicle body. A cable loop is secured in a holder which is mounted endwise on the engine crankcase with bolts.
The mount can be preassembled and the cable then simply inserted. A tubular sleeve that receives the cable loop in the vicinity of the mount serves for improved retention and guidance of the cable in this area and for protection of the cable.
The connection to the cross member is made by a clamping device in which the cable ends are held in clamping sleeves independently of one another. These sleeves have threaded sections at the ends so that a mounted threaded nut can be tightened as required on the cross member to compensate for tolerances.
Because the connection of the assembly to the cable restraint is located far to the rear relative to the mid-engine drive assembly, tilting can occur in a collision in conjunction with possible limited lengthwise displacement so that in no event can a shift occur that is so extensive that the drive assembly extends into the seats after a collision.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.